Radio-frequency identification (RFID) is the use of a wireless non-contact system that uses radio-frequency electromagnetic fields to transfer data from an RFID tag attached to an object, for the purposes of automatic identification and tracking. Some RFID tags require no battery and are powered by the electromagnetic fields used to read them. Others use a local power source and emit radio waves (electromagnetic radiation at radio frequencies). The RFID tag contains electronically stored information which can be read from up to several meters away. Unlike a bar code, the RFID tag may be embedded in the tracked object or otherwise obscured.
RFID tags are used in many industries. For example, in the oil and gas industry, RFID tags are used to track assets used in downhole operations. However, conventional RFID tags are not designed for operations in harsh subterranean environments. Furthermore, conventional asset tracking methods may not be suitable for use in subterranean environments.
There is a need for an improved RFID tag that is suitable for tracking assets in subterranean environments.